


F-O-U-R

by Birdcagesandrippedpages



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, I like this a lot actually, M/M, Miscarriage, Oops, Song-Based, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdcagesandrippedpages/pseuds/Birdcagesandrippedpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot based on the song "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran. Self explanatory.</p>
<p>~If you haven't listened to the song:</p>
<p>Louis and Harry are having a baby. Until they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F-O-U-R

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Bump- Ed Sheeran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39592) by Ed Sheeran. 



> This was out of a random thought while I was in the car listening to Ed Sheeran (flawless) and idk. I don't even know if it's possible for a surrogate to have mixed sperm? And all the names of people other than the boys are completely made up. I didn't even edit this AT ALL, whoops. :)

_You're just a small bump_

_Unborn_

_In four months you're brought to life._

_You might be left with my hair,_

_but you'll have your ~~mother's~~ father's eyes_

_***_

 

"Four months. Four. F-O-U-R. Feur. Foo-er." Harry stared at himself in the high class bathroom mirror, shaving cream dipping off his chin and hair flopping into his eyes.

_I'm in love with a fucking lunatic,_ Louis thought as he fixed his tie in the mirror beside him.

"Yes, Haz, Our baby comes in four months. Four. F-O-U-R. And whatever else you said. But let's not freak Carrie out when she comes over later after the ultrasound? Please don't freak her out if she decides to tell us the sex."

Harry sighed, looking at Louis with puppy dog eyes, and it wasn't like Louis could do anything about the fond look he returns. (Seriously, who has those eyes at 26).

"Don't worry. We already have legal rights to the baby, and we've known Carrie for years. But I do want a little girl. Or maybe just a little miniature Louis running around and wrapping me around his finger... hah, as if he'll even have to try." Harry finished wiping his shaven face and walked over to Louis' mirror to wrap his large arms around the small waist and rest his head on his husbands. Louis sighed, melting and turning to face his partner.

"You know both of our traits will be in this baby, right? We decided that." Louis questioned softly.

"Yes. But I want it to look like you."

"Speak for yourself, handsome. Imagine those eyes on our little darling."

"Oh stop it, Lou, I'm blushing. Been married for 5 years and you're still such a sap."

"I love you, dork."

Harry actually blushed this time, hoping Louis wouldn't notice (he did).

"He/she may be stuck with my hair, but it'll definitely have your eyes, darling." Harry rasped and Louis leaned **in, in, in...**

The doorbell rang.

"CARRIE!" Harry practically jumped out of his clothes (although briefs aren't very substantial at _all)_ and ran to the door. Louis just tried to keep his heartbeat in order.

"Hello, lovelies!" their long time friend and 5-month-pregnant surrogate chirped, waltzing in the room with all the grace of a pregnant woman. She still looked stunning while carrying their child, sand colored curly hair and blue eyes, smirk... a mixture of Louis and Harry. Exactly why they had chosen her, so no genes were too dominant (except the blue eyes, but Harry put up no argument about those).

"Hello! Would you like some tea? It's lovely to see you. I think I remember something about an appointment this afternoon? Like, maybe a baby appointment? Do you, like, know anything about my- our baby? I think-"

"HAZ, CALM DOWN." Carrie smiled. "First of all, nice to see you both. The baby is fine, she's just squirming quite a bit. The ultrasound AND the heartbeat recording are in my bag, I just thought you'd want to visit awhile."

"That's great! We would love to spend some time with you, but do you think we could see her? Wait.... HER?! OH MY GOD" Louis screeched, and if anyone asked, he would deny the crack in his voice when he put the pieces together.

They were going to have a little girl.

Louis and Harry were having a baby _girl._

Louis thinks not even going to the moon could beat this moment.

 

***

 

_I'll hold your body in my hands_

_be as gentle as I can_

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans_

_A small bump,_

_In four months you'll open your eyes_

 

_***_

 

_"Babe?"_  Louis called out to an empty flat, setting his workbag aside to husband hunt.

The search took all of 2 minutes.

Louis found Harry lying belly-down on their bed, on the phone with his mum. Not wanting to interrupt, he stayed in the doorway and listened in (husband's rights, thank you very much).  
"Mum, I can't wait to just... hold her. She'll be so tiny and beautiful and I won't fall or even stumble one time because I'll finally have her, and she'll be MINE. All she is to us now is scans and ultrasounds and heartbeats and I never planned for it to hurt this much. I just want to hold her and see her open her eyes for the first time."

"Four months, darling. That's all. It goes by quicker than you know it. Look at you, all grown up and married with a child on the way. Seems like yesterday you were holding my pinky with your tiny hand. Embrace time while you have it."

And yeah, Harry definitely shouldn't talk on the phone with his volume so loud. Louis is definitely not crying.

 

***

_I'll whisper quietly,_   
_I'll give you nothing but truth,_   
_I'll hold you tightly,_   
_I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me,_   
_I'll put my future in you_

***

 

If Harry expected anything from Louis hanging out with Carrie, it wasn't at all what he walked into when he got home.

"Hey, Louis, I was thinking for dinner we could-"

This is not happening. It can't be. Louis is on his knees and...

talking to Carrie's STOMACH?

NO. Harry did NOT ask for this teeth-aching cuteness when he walked into this mess.

"You'll be clumsy like your daddy, but he'll make up for it by giving you his beautiful hair. You'll probably have my eyes, and lucky enough for you you'll be average height. Short papa and tall daddy, I guess that's how it would work out. I've never been very good with understanding genetics. But that's no matter, darling, whatever you may look like, you'll be absolutely perfect to me. We love you very much."

Harry doesn't know when the tears started to fall or when Carrie finally noticed him, but none of that mattered when Louis and himself made eye contact.

Carrie kindly sees herself out of the flat.

They don't end up eating dinner, but two hours (and some fun times) later, Harry is sure he doesn't need to, because his love for Louis and their future daughter is filling him up so much that not much else matters.

 

***

 

_Oh, you're just a small bump,_

_unknown,_

_you'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like ~~hers~~ his and ~~a dimple beneath your chin~~ dimples on your cheeks._

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_

_A small bump,_

_in four months you'll open your eyes._

 

_***_

 

"You know my favorite part of babies? Their fingernails, man. They're so little, I could eat their little hands up." Niall said around a mouthful of chips, as he always had, since highschool and the best years of their lives.

"Nah, mate, I like their little eyelids and eyelashes when they've just been born and haven't opened their eyes yet." Zayn slurred over his cigarette, of course using every chance to add something poetic and lyrically magnificent into a simple conversation.

"You know what I think is the cutest?" Liam questioned, never taking his eyes off of the business paper in his lap. "When they haven't yet grown into their baby skin and they're all wrinkly and soft."

Harry and Louis, cuddled in a reclining chair in the corner, both looked lovingly at their supportive and lifelong friends.

"Lou, what's your favorite thing gonna be about baby Noelle?"

"Well, Nialler, I think my favorite thing about my daughter shall be her dimples. Even at six months along, you can see them in the 3D ultrasound."

"I literally can't wait to meet the baby. Never thought I would say that."

"Me either Niall... four months though, it's coming along." Harry yawned and nuzzled his face into Louis' neck, kissing it lightly before dozing off, love in his heart and with dreams of tiny fingers and toes.

  
***

 

_And you can lie with me,_

_With your tiny feet_

_When you're half asleep,_

_I'll leave you be._

_Right in front of me_

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

 

_***_

 

"Harry, our daughter will not have a lime green nursery. Not only is it too bright, it's tacky."

"Lilac's tacky."

"Lilac is soothing. And girly. Trust me."

"It's not like I'm even going to let her sleep by herself for a while, so whatever." Harry pouts.

Louis sighs, and tries to hide his grin miserably at his husband's poor attempt at a fit.

"I told you last week, a newborn baby is in danger sleeping with us. We could roll over onto her, or suffocate her with the covers accidentally."

"Trust me Lou, she'll cry all night anyway. I want to keep her safe. I want her in my arms. For atleast two weeks, please?"

"But Noelle-"

"Elle will be FINE."

"Wait, I thought we were nicknaming her Ellie?"

"Great, so you agree. Elle can sleep with us."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

As if Louis could say no to him.

 

And if Harry asks for sex later in the new nursery (decked in lilac and sky blue, to be exact) to mark their territory, how exactly is Louis supposed to refuse?

 

***

 

_'Cause you were just a small bump_

_unborn_

_for four months then torn from life._

 

_***_

 

"CARRIE!" Harry beamed his usual greeting apon opening the door to the flat, only to drop his smile when he saw the tears streaming down the woman's face.

To say that his stomach dropped is quite an understatement.

"Please, come inside. What's the matter? Family issues? Did your cat die? Whatever it is, we'll get through it, just please don't tell me it's-"

"The baby is dead, Harry."

Harry choked out the breath he didn't know he was holding. _Was the room always this small? Why am I sweating? I should be finishing up Elle's initials on the nursery wall. Why am I downstairs? She couldn't be dead. Why am I crying?_

"H... how did... she..." Harry let out a sob, and he wouldn't even try to deny the tremble that rang through him when he even thought of finishing the sentence.

"They have no idea. She was squirming, constantly. They said it was the medicine, or the...I don't know, Haz, she's dead." Carrie fell into his arms and they both sobbed together.

Harry thought this definitely must be what it feels like to die while you're still alive. He didn't deserve to be alive, he thought, not when Noelle wasn't. Not when the beautiful, unborn child with dimples and undoubtedly blue eyes... was dead.

 

Louis. _Louis. **Louis.**_ Harry made a blind reach for his phone (when did his eyes close?) and managed to press the speed-dial with limited tears dotting the screen.

It took exactly 17 seconds for Louis to answer the phone from the office.

It took 2 seconds for him to realize something was certainly, CERTAINLY wrong.

It took 5 seconds for him to realize that Harry was sobbing. With Carrie.

It took 11 seconds for him to put the pieces together.

It took 32 seconds to fall into his car, and drive off with tears running down his face.

_This isn't possible_ is the second to last thing Louis feels, thinks, when he walks into the door and sees his husband an absolute wreck. With their surrogate by his side, cradling her stomach with red, puffy eyes.

Louis thinks it must be very possible, then.

 

***

 

_Maybe you were needed up there,_

_But we're still unaware as why._

 

***

 

"Anna, come in here! I've got a cheese toasty with your name on it, babe!" Harry called from the kitchen in the vast mansion.

A four year old waddled in, dimples on her cheeks and straight bangs hanging down into her face.

"Fanks, Daddy." were the only two words that left the toddlers mouth before she ran off, to find Louis no doubt.  _Four_ _kids and I'm only favorite to one._ Harry thinks.

"DADDY!"

Speaking of the devil.

Ellie ran inside the door, always the first Tomlinson child out of the bus, and leaped into Harry's arms.

"How's my big girl?" Harry squeezed the six year old and set her down ruffling her curly hair.

"Great, Daddy! I think I can read!" she had gotten stuck with wild dark curls and porcelain skin, but was blessed (in Harry's opinion) with stunning ocean blue eyes and deep dimpled cheeks.

Exactly what Harry and Louis imagine Noelle Grace Tomlinson would've looked like.

She was even named after her, so as much as Harry didn't want to admit it, he had SUCH a soft spot for this little munckin. But Riley, Hayes, and Anna never complained, they had Louis to run to.

Harry smiled at his life, and what it had become.

He leaned down and kissed his necklace, the engraved "4" on the back.

Noelle couldn't hang on 4 more months.

It took Louis and Harry 4 months, until the due date, to finally accept that they weren't getting baby Noelle.

It took them another 4 months for them to try again with Carrie, more cautious this time.

Their 4th child was the spitting image of their unborn daughter.

 

So in the Tomlinson household, in the 4th big picture frame lining the ornate hallway...

Hangs an ultrasound.

In the 4th room of said hallway...

Hangs a nursery, decked in lilac and light blue, initials not completely on the wall, filled with memories unchanged.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its weird!?


End file.
